Tractors and other work machines may include one or more ground-engaging mechanisms for propelling the machine along a ground or underlying surface. In many cases, these mechanisms include one or more wheels. In other machines, these mechanisms may include one or more track assemblies. For agricultural tractors, particularly those configured to row crop functionality, many conventional tractors with track assemblies are designed to operate at a single setting for a given application.